Animal Magnetism
by sasaengandfab
Summary: Vlad always loved Henry; since Vlad first bit Henry, there was a spark in his body. Maybe it's ridiculous. Maybe it's fool's gold. Or maybe it's this primal animal magnetism that's brought the worst of Vlad's lust out. But there's just one problem - Snow.
1. Lust

If there's one thing you should never take away from Vladimir Tod - it's blood. Bloodthirst had been very severe in his family for centuries now, even the sound of someone getting cut would trigger their unbearable bloodthirst. It must have been because Vladimir was the prophecetic Pravus - the one who could withstand about any vampire.

Vlad had only one secret - besides the fact that he was pressed every day to keep his vampirism hidden, he was bisexual. Yes, as a matter of fact, Vlad was considered gay. He would watch people like Henry or Joss walk on by and just stare at either their crotch, their butt, or their shirt, waiting for it to ride up if they raised their arm and he would see the gorgeous six-packs they sported. Vladimir was a bit of a pervert, if you could tell, but that never stopped him before.

He was very lanky; he would sometimes get fingers pointed at him because of his figure. He had silky porcelain skin which would sometimes be blemished with the temporary bumps that were scars, shiny raven hair that hung over his face and would have to be brushed out of the way to expose his dark eyes, which had the tendency to flash purple when his hunger grew.

Vladimir had one secret that well, he wouldn't keep a secret forever - he adored his best friend Henry. When they hung out at Vlad's house after high school and played video games, Vlad would look over and see Henry pursing his lips in frustration as he lost the game. Oh, how Vlad wished Henry's lips were upon his own. They weren't too plump, and they weren't too thin, and they were just pale enough to be majestically beautiful. And the way they moved when Henry spoke was straight-up _**sexy. **_And, oh, that wavy dirty blonde hair... what Vlad would do just to have his own slender pale fingers coursing through Henry's soft locks, cherishing the charcoal scent they carried and feeling it waft through Vlad's veins...

Ahem... you get the point... Vlad loves Henry.

But there was just one obstacle in the way - Snow.

Ever since Vlad fed from Snow, she saw everything in an erotic way, demented so that she could toy with the "world" she created. She took everything the wrong way. If Vlad asked her to hang out and maybe play some video games or get a bite to eat, she would assume he were asking her on an actual _date _and she would plan her moves on him. Vlad didn't feel that way about Snow; he loved her, but he loved her like a sister.

Defining Snow in three words was easy - sex-craving basketcase. She would touch Vlad in a comforting yet flirty way, she would rub his shoulder to ease tension, she would caress his cheek and have her thumb "accidentally" graze his lips. She had been wearing more makeup and perfume ever since Vlad fed from her. Now she looked like a goth Snow White mixed with layers and layers of Geisha makeup and she smelled like a rosebush's deodorant.

She had been straightforward about her matters, too. She came up to Vlad one day and simply asked him to bite her. He gave her a strange look, but she had shaken it off and said she missed his lips on her neck. That was when he noticed she wasn't trying to help him - she was trying to seduce him. The clues didn't stop after that. The tighter corsets, the shorter skirts, the higher heels, the pounds and pounds of perfume and porcelain concealer, the push-up bras. Vlad knew that last one because Snow - being her now-perverted self - had asked him how she looked in her new push-up bra. It made Vlad sick to his stomach at the thought of having sex with her. Not in an insulting way, exactly. Usually, in a sexual relation with a vampire, there's almost always or sometimes blood drinking involved. Snow was only after the ecstasy, and it made Vlad's stomach clench in a way he was unfamiliar with.

Vlad lay on his king-sized, which was overflowing with sapphire covers which were stained with blood in certain spots. He had on a black too-big hoodie and a pair of baggy dark gray pants. He flicked through his phone, looking at the phone numbers on his contact list. Henry, Joss, Kristoff, Meredith, October, Snow, Sprat...

There was a knock at the door. Nelly opened the door, her flowered apron painted with blood. She was busy in the kitchen trying to make blood sausages.

"Vlad? Are you busy?" Nelly asked, that sweet look on her face that was so irresistable to Vlad. Even if he was in his foulest mood, he couldn't turn that face down. She looked like a 4-year-old... well, with wrinkles and crow's feet.

"Not anymore." Vlad groaned and sat up on his dark bed.

"Well, I've got something to ask you..." Nelly toyed with her bony fingers.

"What is it?" Vlad narrowed his eyes.

"Snow's parents called and they want to have dinner with us." She sighed.

Vlad's eyes filled with rage. "NO! No way is she coming over here!" He got up and stormed up to Nelly. He always liked how he teered over her by three inches, even as a freshman.

"Why not, Vlad?" She put her frail hand on his shoulder. "I think you two make a cute couple."

"She's obsessed with me, Nelly!" He swatted her hand away and buried his hands in messy ebony hair.

"Oh, Vladimir, listen to yourself." Nelly scolded with a slap of her wet hands on her apron. "You're making her sound like a pedophile. She's a very sweet girl, Vladimir, I wish you would stop stereotyping her!"

"She's trying to seduce me!" He yelled at her and stomped over to his window, sitting on the ledge. "She's obsessed with me! She's always trying to get me to bite her or kiss her or some other shit!"

"Language, Vladimir." She warned, sitting on Vlad's bed near him.

Vlad sighed, letting his dark eyes flick closed. He was too aggravated right now to argue any further. Nelly always did this - she always dragged Vlad into situations he was trying to avoid the entire time, without asking him first. No, he didn't want Snow to come over for dinner. She was a mental institute patient in a goth girl's body. She seriously needed to become bisexual so that she would get off Vlad's case.

"Vlad, I don't think she's that obscene." Nelly gently took Vlad's pale hand and sat him on the bed next to her. He didn't look at Nelly; he was already too embarrassed.

"Nelly, she's trying to get me to have sex with her!" Vlad blurted out, dark eyes filled with misery.

"Vladimir, I will have a talk with her, but just give her a chance to be kind." Nelly kissed his forehead in an attempt to soothe him. But Vlad wasn't anywhere near soothed.

"You have no idea, Nell." He got up and stormed out, slamming the door shut behind him. "You have no fucking idea!"

"Language, Vladimir!" She yelled back, knowing that he had not heard her. She ran her hand down her face when there was total silence.

. . .

Vladimir walked in-between the dark alleyways of deserted Bathory. Tainted water dripped from the gutters among buildings, clicking on the pavement, there was a dense moist fog drifting about, and every now and then the crisp air would spring to life in bursts, pulling Vladimir's jacket away from his chest. The crisp, frigid air stung his pale cheeks like daggers and the faint tapping of alleyrats wasn't calming him down any.

Vlad basically wanted to die; the girl he wanted nearly nothing to do with was coming over today to try to have something to do with him. No matter what he ever tried to do, she would just NOT see that he didn't want her. Snow always thought that "yes" meant "no" and "get a life" meant "take me, I'm all yours". Her life literally spelled out reverse psychology; her family used to play it on her all the time when she was an infant, and she would get laughed at because she hardly knew what was going on. But not this time. Now she knew what was going on and she wasn't very happy about the joke her family made out of her.

"Vlad?" Came an all-too-familiar voice echoing in the alleys. It was a male voice.

Vlad stopped short, breath hitching in his chest. The cold air swirled around him, and some winded its way up his pants legs, chilling the sensitive skin beneath them.

"Vlad?" The voice repeated. Soft footsteps echoed in the dark alleyway, and Vlad turned ever-so-slowly towards the voice. He saw the glint of dirty blonde hair, and his shoulders dropped in relief.

"Hey, Henry." Vlad played it cool, not wanting Henry to know the vampire was just recently thinking about him.

"What are you doing out here?" Henry turned teal, studious eyes to the raven-haired teen. Henry had a very sadistic look to his face, with a sarcastic grin and cheating aquamarine eyes.

Vlad bit his bottom lip. "Just chillin'."

Henry chortled. "Oh ha-ha. Seriously, Vlad."

Vlad sighed and leaned against a tall, rusty old dumpster. "Snow's parents called Nelly and asked if they and Snow could have dinner with us tonight. And knowing how much Snow "likes" me," he put in air-quotes here, "I didn't want to be around her."

"Why the hell does she think you're her toy?" Henry snickered, crossing his arms over his scarlet jacket. He wore a black-and-white checkered tight t-shirt which outlined the crevices of his taut abdominal muscles, a blood-red thin jacket over that, tattered dark jeans, and black Converse hightops.

"Why the hell does your mom still ask if she should tuck you in at night?" Vlad shot back with a sick grin.

Henry's eyes looked at Vlad like he was his worst enemy. "Because she still treats me like I'm four!"

Vlad chuckled. "She's just afraid of losing her baby boy, man."

"Yeah, well, I'm not her baby boy, anymore. I'm turning seventeen." Henry's face hardened to the point of dead seriousness, and his shoulder-length wavy blonde hair was curtained gently over his blue eyes.

Henry quickly swatted at his neck, killing a mosquito. Vlad's fangs instantly shot down from his gums and quickly began pulsating with bloodlust. The big blue vein that the mosquito savored so much caught Vlad's attention, as thick, rich red blood coursed through it...

Vlad could've sworn ten tons of blood rushed dramatically south when Henry wiped a bit of blood from his neck.

Henry looked at Vlad oddly. "You OK, Vlad? You look like you haven't eaten in days and you just saw a raw steak." Henry joshed.

Vlad's onyx eyes boiled with hunger, and he quickly walked towards Henry, a transparent lavender flicking over his eyes.

"Vlad?" Henry's smile disappeared as he saw Vlad sauntering over to him, sharp white fangs exposed. And Vlad was panting like a dog. "Vlad..."

"I'm sorry, Henry." Vlad muttered before grabbing hold of the seventeen-year-old blonde and burying his fangs into the plump blue vein that was heaven to him.

Henry groaned in pain and shifted uncomfortably in Vlad's grasp. This made Vlad bite down harder.

Instantly the thick, sweet blood that called Henry's veins home came rushing into Vlad's eager mouth, filling up every air pocket and popping it. Vlad literally _moaned _with pleasure of the delectable blood pouring down his throat into his stomach. He snaked his arms around Henry's waist and pressed himself against the blonde, gaining more access to drink. Henry's eyes fluttered closed and he put a comforting hand on Vlad's shoulder.

This was so wrong - and yet it was so right. Vlad had bitten multiple people before, some of which he liked before. But feeding from Henry just felt so... so... right. It wasn't fake lust that Snow carried around with her, it wasn't hatred that Joss held. It was... desire. He knew he was disobeying his best friend, and harming him in the act, but that was the idea that turned Vlad on even more. He craved Henry, wondered how he tasted every night. What did his blood taste like? What did it feel like in his stomach? Was he a good kisser?

Well, that last one Vlad just came up with while being lost in his bloodthirst. He had dreamed about kissing Henry before, but it just seemed so distant... like it would never happen. Never. Never. Never. That word repeated itself in Vlad's mind over and over to try and persuade him to get over his crush on Henry.

But it would never work. Vlad was in love with Henry.

Henry's hands found strength and pressed against Vlad's chest, pushing him away. Vladimir's fangs retracted from Henry's neck with a sickening zipper-like sound. They were still pulsing with hunger, but it wasn't as severe. Henry let all of his weight drop back against the dumpster and lean there. He put a hand on his neck, which was bleeding fairly quickly. Vlad walked up to him again and put a reassuring hand on his cheek.

"I'm sorry." Vlad repeated.

"It's fine." Henry smiled. "What are best friends for, 'eh?" He patted Vlad on the back.

Vlad grinned faintly, letting his dark eyes drift from Henry's eyes to his lips. Oh, his lips. They were a completely different story of their own. Vlad observed the shape of them when Henry talked; they were almond-shaped with a little break in the middle, exposing his pearly white teeth. He knew his and Henry's lips would fit perfectly when they collided, like a piece to a puzzle.

As if he were reading Vlad's mind, Henry shifted a little closer to Vlad. A faint red tinge spread across Vlad's ivory cheeks when he noticed the quickly-diminishing distance between their lips. It seemed like an eternity when Vlad found the strength and guts to press his lips against Henry's. Henry was startled at first, then moaned a bit and let his eyes flutter closed, as he was lost in the blissful kiss.

Vlad let his shaky hands glide around Henry's waist and pressed his body against Henry's. Henry smirked a bit and tilted his head, letting lips battle lips.

Vlad was in heaven; a warmth deep inside his abdomen fired up and his hormones began raging. His hands shyly pushed up Henry's shirt and trickled along his six-pack. Henry seemed to dwarf Vlad; Vlad was so thin and tall he thought of himself as small compared to muscular Henry.

Henry's warm, wet tongue slid across Vlad's bottom lip, requesting entrance. Vlad's grip on Henry's waist tightened a bit when his mouth gently opened and Henry's spicy tongue flooded his mouth. Vlad wrestled Henry's tongue for dominance, all the aroused hormones in his body soaring south. He could feel himself getting harder by the second, and so far they had only kissed.

Vlad - embarrassed - scooted his groin away from Henry's so the blonde wouldn't notice the goth's arousal to the French kiss. But Henry had already known since they locked lips. Vlad had gotten so lost in lust he hadn't paid attention to what Henry knew, and what he could hide. Disobeying Vlad, Henry gripped the vampire's hips and tugged them towards his, Vlad's arousal grazing his crotch. Vlad moaned a little, feeling so dirty and so wrong, but yet he feeled like this was his purpose in the world. To be gay...

A car honked as it drove by the dark alley, and Vlad jerked awake - and away - from Henry. He straightened his onyx hair which was carefully tucked under his hood, and he looked down. His arousal was immediately perpendicular to his body. Henry followed Vlad's gaze and smirked when his eyes rested upon his manhood.

"H-Henry..." Vlad tried to explain his actions, but Henry merely grinned and kissed Vlad once.

"Don't be sorry. Bloodthirst always becomes poisoned with lust in some way, am I right?" Henry smirked. "Besides... I'm not finished with you yet." And he backed up, turned around, and turned the corner out of the alley.

Vlad touched his swollen lips with lanky pale fingers. _Spicy... yet sweet..._

He wanted more - and he would get it.

. . .


	2. Greed

Vlad had calmed down and cleaned himself up. Well, the water from the rusty old gutters of surplus stores weren't exactly the same thing as Kleenex tissues, but he did what he could to get the blood stains out - or at least make them unseeable - of his hoodie. It was one of his favorite hoodies; Nelly had given it to him on his 17th birthday six months ago. It had a silver smiley face with fangs on the back and in blood-red block letters under the smiley were the words "Yes, because vampires are fairies drowned in blood." Vlad's jeans had blood stains on them, also, but they were in dire need of getting thrown out because they were already so torn and stained. Yet, Vlad preferred them like that.

He relaxed and decided to return home to face Snow and her parents. It was just Snow. I mean, he would have to deal with her touching him inappropriately and better yet, touching him in front of her parents and Nelly, but otherwise he figured he could handle her. Snow was a 15-year-old jammed in a nutcase coated with caramel. Meaning - she had a sweet side that only Vlad could bring out.

He hoped.

Under Nelly's law, Snow was forbidden from touching Vlad. Nelly was super-over-protective when it came to any kind of provocative contact between Vlad and a human, so this sealed the deal. Vlad loved Nelly at times, really, really loved her - and this was one of those times. What he wouldn't do to have Nelly by his side at all times around Snow. If she was never there, he would be without his virginity. Well, for a guy, that wasn't bad at all. But for Vlad, it meant trouble, because once a vampire loses their virginity, their bloodthirst turns extremely severe and uncontrollable, thus letting the vampire lash out on the world. That's why Vlad took his attention off of Snow and onto Henry, because he always felt safe around Henry. Yeah, it's childish and mushy. But it's the truth. In Henry's grasp, Vlad felt... secure. He felt like there was never Snow, there was never Otis Otis, or D'Ablo, or his parents dying in the fire... just Henry.

Vlad nearly lost his balance and fell when he realized he was daydreaming about the blonde-haired beauty he could call all his. Henry was nobody else's - he was Vlad's! Nobody would ever take him. If they did, Vlad would make them pay. He would make them pay dearly.

Vlad winded the corner and jogged across the barren street to his house. He pulled open the creaky old door and peered inside. Sitting at the table was a tall, thin woman, a matching male, and a young black-haired girl. Snow.

The woman had waist-length dark brown hair and she was wearing a shapeless white blouse and black trousers, the male had curly auburn hair, glasses, a blue cuffed shirt, navy pants, and he was leaning more on the hefty side rather than the lanky side, and Snow wore a tight black corset that was sewn up against her frail bones to bring out that hint of something that made Vlad's stomach clench. She had a ruffly blood-red and black miniskirt, fishnets, knee-high black hiking boots, silver chains danging from her skirt, matching silver lip rings, a matching eyebrow ring, and heavy, heavy, HEAVY black eye makeup fanning out in three cattails ribboning down her pale cheeks. Her skin was the color of... well, _snow. _Except today she looked especially pasty, like she hadn't seen the sun in over a year. She batted her thick eyelashes and looked at Vlad with innocent, big, onyx eyes.

"Hey... Snow..." Vlad wouldn't dare look her directly in the eyes. She was not the Snow he had went to the Halloween dance with, who he had drank from three times in one semester, who he had kissed and enjoyed the kiss with. No, she was a very different Snow. She acted as if a mega pervert was possessing her body and she was under attack. She used to be a sweet, harmless, helpless goth girl looking for a way to escape her abusive father. Now, she looked towards all those things. She brought abuse upon people, she brought rape, sarcasm, pain, and suffering towards all these people that committed wrongdoings. To who? To Vlad. She had it out for Vlad in such a "loving" way that it make Vlad completely sick to his stomach. He wanted to vomit up everything when Snow slinked seductively out of her chair and shimmied over to him.

"What's the matter, Vlad?" She gently traced his bottom lip with her index finger. "Cat got your tongue?" She moved much closer so their lips were nearly touching, and their foreheads definately were. "Or do I?" She leaned in and bit his lower lip, earning her a growl.

"Snow..." Vlad pushed her away, gentle enough so that he wouldn't hurt her, but with enough force to put the message in her mind that Vlad didn't want her at all. But apparently Snow didn't get the hint.

"Yes, Vlad?" She took his hands in her own pale ones. Her eyes were gleaming with lust and infatuation, and Vlad had to kick himself to keep from passing out from under her pedophilia stare.

Vlad yanked his hands back, Snow looking at him with a puzzled, yet lustful look.

"Snow, what part of 'I don't want you' don't you get?" Vlad asked, jamming his hands into his hoodie pocket so Snow couldn't steal them again. His hoodie rode down as he did this, exposing the top left section of his muscular torso. Snow's eyes seemed to be fixed there.

"Vlad, we all know about reverse psychology, you don't have to play your little tricks on me," She cooed, flexing her fingers up and down his chest.

"Snow, I don't want you! I'm not into you! Why can't we just go back to being friends?" Vlad asked, purple flashing over his eyes when he recalled the memories of him drinking from Snow's velvety neck. Now the idea itself made him nauseous, as he didn't quite like the thought of burrowing his fangs through layers and layers of crusty concealer.

"Because I want to be _more _than friends, Vlad." Snow smiled, baring her fake vampire fangs. She had gone to a professional customer and had them mold tooth filling over her canines so when it hardened it looked like fangs.

"But I don't!"

"Vladimir?" Nelly's voice came from the kitchen doorway. Vlad and Snow looked over at Nelly, whose apron was now stained with a brownish-reddish liquid, and who was wiping her hands on a wet rag.

"Yes?" Vlad dropped his shoulders and looked at Nelly with annoyed dark eyes.

"Can I speak to you in the kitchen?" She smiled tightly and pointed to the kitchen, walking towards the refrigerator. Vlad followed suit.

Vlad shut the wicker window that were the only connection between the dining room and kitchen, and he looked at Nelly, biting his lower lip nervously. What had she caught him doing now?

"Vladimir, I told you, be nice to Snow!" Nelly scolded, waving a long bony finger.

"She's crazy!" He buried his hands in his raven hair then yanked them out. "She's telling me that I'm using reverse psychology on her because I said I'm not into her like she's into me! She's trying to seduce me, Nell! Why can't you see that!"

"Vlad!" She raised her voice, which turned deep and manly in a matter of milliseconds. "They could hear you." She whispered, pointing to the closed wicker window.

"Who cares?" Vlad whispered sharply, hoodie hanging off his chest. "If her parents hear me, then they'll know their daughter is a raging sexual predator! And they'll put her in an insane asylum!"

"Vlad, I've heard enough out of you," Nelly turned away and lifted the tray of cooked bloodsausages. Five were uncooked and dripping with excess blood - for Vlad only. She bumped open the hinged kitchen door with her hip and set the tray on the dining room table.

Vlad growled loudly and pounded his fists and forehead against the hard refrigerator.

"Vladimir, don't do that, you'll give yourself a concussion," Nelly walked back into the kitchen and picked up a bowl of fluffy, white mashed potatoes.

"Can't I die instead of going out there?" He muttered, running his hand down his face.

"Lucky for you, Otis was able to re-create your immortality, no thanks to Henry spilling it." Nelly flashed Vlad a sick smile, and Vlad groaned and dragged himself out into the dining room.

"How is that lucky for me?" He asked, seating himself at the head of the table.

"That was sarcasm, Vladimir," Nelly brought out a bowl of steaming sugar peas.

"You OK, Vlad?" Snow walked up behind Vlad and rubbed her hands in circles over his tense back muscles. He nearly slung around and slapped her across the face. But he resisted that urge.

"Snow, honey, leave the man alone," Snow's mother said genuinely, and Vlad looked at her, intrigued.

_I like her mother, _Vlad thought. So courteous, so in-control, so _reprimanding_. Just what Snow needed - a good slap across the face. And Vlad would be more than happy to deliver it.

_Whoa, she called me a man! Nice! _Vlad thought to himself, boasting.

"Snow, why must you pester people all the time?" Her father slurred. It was obvious he was an alcoholic, and on a heavy level at that. He was pungent of the stench from the moment he walked in the door.

"I'm curious," Snow assumed.

"Curiosity killed the cat," Her mother pointed out, dumping a tablespoonful of mashed potatoes on her plate. Snow's father nodded in agreement.

"So, Vlad, you and Snow are just friends?" Snow's father pushed his fork through the mound on his plate that was a thick, juicy blood sausage.

"Very much, yes," Vlad answered with an akward grin before Snow could.

Snow, however, smiled grimly. "He's just confused, Father. We're very much in love."

Vlad gave up and slammed his silverware onto the table beside his plate, shaking his head in disagreement.

"Vlad? Are you ok?" Nelly asked, sitting herself at the far head of the table directly facing Vlad at the opposite end.

"Fine," Vlad muttered through gritted teeth, picking up his fork and stabbing a blood sausage roughly. This was going to be a looooooong dinner...

"You don't seem how Snow describes you, you know that, Vlad?" Snow's mother looked at Vlad with beady black eyes. She had a sort of raven-like face, since it basically fixed itself to an odd point where her nose was, so she looked sort of like a mouse from the side. She had a small mouth which was puckered under crimson lipstick, her skin was the color of cream, and her eyes seemed to glow with life. Huh... very different from Snow.

"I'm aware," Vlad took a hefty bite from a blood sausage, making sure he lapped up the excess blood that dribbled out.

"You seem... independent," Mother narrowed her eyes and carefully sawed at a blood sausage, the fork secured in the middle and the knife roving back and forth, slicing a little bit each time.

"I like it better to be alone than to be in a relationship," Vlad smirked and looked at Snow, who paused eating something in her mouth. It stuck itself in her cheek.

She smirked back and sang out, _"Henryyyyyyyyyyyyyy." _

Vlad narrowed his eyes and returned to his blood sausages.

Speak of the devil, the door opened, and out of nowhere blossomed a silky-smooth, seductive voice:

"How come nobody invited me to dinner?"

Vlad's eyes popped wide open and he stared at the middle of the table, not needing to look.

"Henry? What are you doing here?" Nelly asked with confusing clouding her eyes.

The blonde smirked. "I came for dinner," Then he bent down and whispered in Vlad's ear, _"So what's for dinner, sexy?"_

Vlad stiffened and let out a shaky breath when Henry walked away and sat to the left of Vlad. Was the room getting warmer? And why did his pants feel a lot tighter?

"Henry, we weren't expecting you..." Snow muttered through gritted teeth which were fixed in a fake, tight smile.

"Yeah, well, you know me - I love surprises!" Henry chuckled darkly, teal eyes glistening. He pulled himself a plate and set of silverware and began to spoon food onto his plate.

Nelly smiled gratefully. "Well, we all love company! Isn't that right, Vlad?"

"Yeah I love... having Henry over..." Vlad bit his bottom lip and sank back in his seat, trying to conceal his blushing. Henry was busy smirking at him, his expression screaming _'just you wait until tonight'. _

"So, this is Henry?" Mother turned her beady rat eyes to Henry. The blonde looked especially handsome today. His wavy dirty blonde hair was straightened to caress his face as it billowed to his shoulders, he wore a tight black-and-white thinly-striped t-shirt which hugged all of his muscles to make Vlad blush, white skinny jeans with a black chain dangling from the hem, and his typical bright blue/green/black Osiris sneakers.

"Hello, ma'am," Henry grinned courteously.

"Hello," Mother responded.

"Do you know this fellow, Snow?" Father looked at Snow suspiciously.

"Father," Snow groaned. "you know Vlad and I are a thing."

Vlad grinded his teeth together, resisting the urge to scream out that he and Snow would never be together and cause a scene, but he didn't. He was playing the good cop card.

"Excuse me," Vlad rose from the table almost like a ghost. Everybody set down their silverware, the chewing noises ceased, and all sets of eyes turned towards him. Especially Snow's sadistic ones.

Nelly looked at Vlad. "Blood problems?" She mouthed to him.

Vlad shook his head. "Henry, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Henry's smirk sprouted into a wide line, and he pushed his chair out, rose from it, and set it back at the table. He jammed his hands in his skinny jeans pockets and followed Vlad upstairs.

Vlad cascaded up the stairs, his muscles rippling against his hoodie. He had always been proud of his six-pack that he'd had since he was 13, but he knew he was outmatched, what with Henry in the competition. Henry was a determined body builder; the only things in his basement were two treadmills, a weight set and bench, and a blue abdominal ball. Well, and the plumbing pipes.

Vlad yanked open his bedroom door and shoved Henry inside, locking the door behind them.

"Henry, what the hell!" Vlad whispered sharply, not wanting everyone to hear them downstairs.

Henry's eyes were full of confusion and he shrugged. "What do you mean?"

"You can't just walk in on a family dinner!" Vlad was nearly whisper-shouting. He didn't even notice he got so enraged that his fangs elongated. "That's my job!"

Henry chuckled. "I wanted to see you."

Vlad's white cheeks turned bright red within milliseconds.

"Besides, I think you wanted me to see you." Henry's smirk grew even wider, which Vlad was unsure was even possible.

Ten tons of blood rushed dramatically south in Vlad's body, hormones igniting. Suddenly he felt constricted and hot in the room. He stumbled back onto the bed, where Henry crawled on top of him.

"What's the matter? You afraid?" Henry asked, his voice as smooth as a serial killer's.

Vlad shook his head and bit his bottom lip, noticing the lump in Henry's skinny jeans aligned above Vlad's.

"There's no reason to be afraid, Vlad," Henry leaned down and began lustfully chewing on Vlad's earlobe. Vlad bit down on his bottom lip harder, little specks of red blood surfacing where his fangs had pierced. He could feel his hormones raging in his manhood, demanding satisfaction. But Vlad just couldn't made Henry satisfy him; they'd been best friends for far too long to disobey the bond. 

"I know how much you crave me, Vlad," Henry trailed his soft lips down Vlad's jawbone and began sucking on the crook of his pale neck, working on a bright red spot. Vlad's neck tilted back in bliss, and he let his eyelids flutter closed as ecstasy filled his entire being.

"Henry..." Vlad attempted to speak but wasn't able to as a quiet moan cut into his words. Did he seriously just moan? God, he felt like such a pussy.

Vlad never liked that about himself - between being a vampire and being the Pravus, his senses have hightened incredibly over the past 17 years he'd been alive, thus making him ultra-sensitive to any human contact. It never affected him against vampire hunters because all vampire hunters started out as vampires, hated themselves, then swore to get revenge on those who transformed them out of humanity.

Vlad became a little uncomfortable with the pulsing sensation in his abdomen, and stretched his thin pale fingers around Henry's muscular shoulders to try and push him off, but Henry took it the wrong way.

Removing his hot tongue from the indentation in Vlad's neck, Henry moved up and pressed his lips against Vlad's.

Vlad's eyes shut themselves tighter and he placed his hands on either side of Henry's waist and tugged him closer. Henry smirked.

Vlad was in no mood for stalling, as he gently slid his tongue across Henry's bottom lip, demanding entrance. Henry had no problem parting his lips so that Vlad's tongue could play with his own. Vlad tasted like sweet, warm cinnamon, and that only made him more inviting. Henry was definately a different flavor for Vlad, as each time they kissed he seemed to be craving the taste more and more. He loved the feeling of French kissing Henry; he loved how excited he got when his body rustled against Henry's as they tossed on the sheets. He could only just imagine Henry pumping him up and down, him sweating and panting and moaning in pleasure, Henry moving lower and winding his tongue around Vlad's-

Vlad nearly bit Henry's tongue when the blonde's experienced hand groped Vlad's arousal. The sensation was unlike any other Vlad had ever felt; the excitement, the lust, the desire, the ecstasy... It was all mindboggling.

Henry's hand began to massage Vlad's groin as well as pay special attention to the lump in Vlad's pants. Vlad groaned under Henry's lips and laid back on the soft, plush pillow on his bunk bed. Henry laid down on top of Vlad and continued exploring the cavern that was Vlad's mouth.

Vlad shifted from under Henry, noticing how his arousal was brushing against Henry's. He was embarrassed of his body versus Henry's to begin with, so he tried to scoot his hips away from Henry's.

But, yet again, Henry already knew of Vlad's reaction to his uncontrollable hormones.

Henry's lips began to move south, his hands scratched Vlad's pale abdominal muscles as his hoodie was discarded over his head and tossed carelessly onto the floor. Henry's hands began to fumble with the drawstring knot on the hem of Vlad's sweatpants, and once Henry got them undone and yanked them off, then Vlad could really see how aroused he was. He looked down at the large swelling lump in his black briefs that was growing with every second. It looked as if he stuffed his underwear with socks, it was _that _big.

"Damn..." Henry said with a big dopey smile plastered on his sadistic face. "you ARE bigger than me! Ha-ha! Who would've guessed!"

Henry teased Vlad by running his fingers ever so gently over the large bulge, making Vlad gasp. He moved his hand back up, then back down, massaging Vlad's manhood. Vlad let his head sink back into the pillow as he groaned with pleasure.

"Henry... just do it... enough teasing..."

"Or what?" Henry challenged with a smirk, gently pushing his fingers past the hem of Vlad's briefs, letting them brush against his pelvis. Vlad gasped again.

"Henry... please..."

"I wanna hear you beg." Henry pressed down on Vlad's pelvis. Vlad clenched both hands into tight fists.

"What!" Vlad lifted an eyebrow sharply.

"You heard me, betch. Beg," Henry slid his fingers down further, making Vlad bite his lip.

"Please, Henry, please... touch me..." Vlad felt wrong saying that to the man who was his best friend for years and years.

"I can't hear you."

"Henry!"

"Nope."

"HENRY!"

"What?"

"FUCKING SUCK ME OFF ALREADY!"

Henry smirked. "Bad boy," He slowly pulled down Vlad's briefs, letting Vlad's long, thick manhood spring free. Vlad gasped as the cold air came in contact with his sensitive skin. Vlad was at the least, 8 or 9 inches long, about an inch and a half wide, and the head of his cock glistened with pre-cum, which was soaking through his foreskin and letting it dribble off. It was a nice ivory color, too, which Henry just adored. Henry bit his lip and groaned at the beauty before him. Vlad could tell Henry began to get hard just looking at him.

"Damn." Henry repeated, suddenly grabbing Vlad's manhood to shake him out of his blissful trance.

Vlad let out a quiet groan, afraid of someone hearing them. 'Cause all they needed was for Nelly to come upstairs with a bobby pin and unlock the door. Yep, that would be _perfect._

Henry's hands began to tug and rub hastily as Vlad continued to move and moan against Henry's soft touch. The nimbleness and skillfullness shocked the hell out of Vlad; he didn't know Henry was this experienced.

The blonde's hands started to work quicker and harder, and Vlad had to arch his back to get any relief. His overload of excitement was forced down when Henry's hands stopped then started pumping Vlad again. Vlad began to pant, and he sat up sharply and buried his face in Henry's neck, as he continued to moan and pant against the layers of pleasure being bottled up inside him.

Vlad being so beautifully powerful was just an amazing sight. Henry grinded his teeth together, wanting Vlad to actually cry out in pain, as well as pleasure. It was a sick thought, but Henry always wanted to make a man moan in pain.

One of Henry's hands moved to Vlad's balls and massaged them and rolled them between his fingers, squeezing them lightly to get Vlad to groan lightly. Vlad whimpered as Henry's nimble fingers flexed around his balls, squeezing them every few seconds to keep Vlad from passing out. Vlad was about ready to, as he bucked his hips into Henry's fist, wanting more. He was starving from lack of satisfaction. Henry had driven Vlad so crazy that now he wanted to flat-out fuck Henry.

Henry began to nibble at Vlad's neck, drowning Vlad in ecstasy. Vlad was panting like a dog, growling into Henry's neck. He had to grind his teeth together to calm himself down. He could feel a nice layer of sweat coating his forehead. Vlad's eyes rolled into the back of his head like marbles as he let himself get lost in the sweet sensation. His body was burning with sexual desire, all the blood that was once in his head had gone directly to his southern regions so he couldn't think straight, and he could barely register anything Henry was saying.

Henry kissed one certain spot on Vlad's neck and bit down hard on his pulse, causing Vlad to let out a gasp, shake, and cum into Henry's hands. Vlad growled loudly when Henry quickly wiped his hands clean and backed off.

"Hen...ry..." Vlad breathed out, falling back onto his pillow and letting his eyes return to their normal spot.

"Did I hurt you?" Henry laid next to Vlad on the bed. Vlad shook his head no.

"I thought you killed me there for a second," Vlad chuckled weakly.

"You know I love you right?"

Vlad froze. Did Henry seriously just say that? Vlad didn't know how to respond. He didn't know whether or not to say that he loved Henry - which he always had - or just walk away akwardly.

"I love you too," Vlad smiled. "Oh, God, we're such pussies... ah." He went faint and lolled against Henry as another layer of pleasure washed over him.

"Nah, you're only a pussy if you refuse to fight," Henry sat up. "You, my friend, are_ far_ from being a pussy. The way you take on those vampire hunters - it's surreal!"

"Yeah, we get it Henry, no need to turn everything into a video game." Vlad pulled the covers over his groin, hiding his precious jewels from the rest of the world.

Henry laughed. "Knock knock."

"Who's there?" Vlad laughed in response, smiling, his fangs exposed. But he could really care less about his hunger. He was with Henry.

"Knock knock." Henry repeated.

"Who's there?" Vlad mirrored.

"Knock knock."

"What are you, the fucking Annoying Orange? Get the fuck out!" Vlad playfully punched Henry in the bicep.

Henry laughed. "Okay," He stood up and walked over to the door, unlocking it and opening it a smidge. "Can't wait for tomorrow." He winked. "Bye, sexy."

Vlad was as red as a tomato, hot, and shaky at the thought of another encounter. Vlad looked towards his closed door and sighed in content.

"Betch."

. . .

**So what'd you think? Huh? TELL ME! **

**Yeah, I know, this chapter is a LOT longer than the previous one, but it was yummier! Teehee!**

**So review and click that little button down there ! HEY YOU! YEAH YOU! You see that button? Yeah that one! How come you didn't click it? Betch!**

**Love ya guys! Lol**

**With love and muffins, **

**Brittani**


	3. Extravagance

By the time Vlad crept back downstairs, he was red in the face, hot all over, and his body quivered with a sense of desire he had never encountered before. His heart pounded like a big bass drum, and he could feel it throbbing in his throat. He had never had the ability to keep very quiet, so when he and Henry had their little... "confrontation", he was worried Nelly had heard them. He looked around from the top of the stairs. All eyes were fixed on dinner and the table and the dishes. This convinced him he hadn't been so loud after all, and he breathed a sigh of relief. He figured Snow might have been listening intently to his door to hear Vlad be pleased, and give her a sense of imagination of what he would sound like if she pleased him. Hm... that gave her an idea.

But Nelly suddenly turned to him when he advanced down the stairs. "Vlad, are you alright? I heard bumping, did you get hurt?" Then she turned her voice to mute and mouthed, _"Did you drink from Henry?"_

Oh shit.

Vlad's heart dropped into his stomach, and he swore he could hear his heart pounding loudly against his rib cage. The last thing he needed was his secret about Henry getting out; it was basically announcing to Nelly that he was a manwhore. Hell, he could've shouted it to the entire world and it wouldn't make that much of a difference. Reluctantly, he shook his head and stepped down the few stairs he had left. Nelly's eyes followed him like a haunted doll the entire way.

"I had to... slap Henry a few times to get him to listen to me, but it worked. That's what the bumping was." He lied smoothly, letting the burning lie roll off of his tongue. He felt relieved when Nelly bought it, but his cheer was short-lived.

"Huh... Vladimir, why is there blood on your mouth?" Nelly pointed with a suspicious bony finger. Snow's parents turned towards Vlad, also, and also wondering why he would have blood on his mouth. Snow smirked, as she already knew. But she didn't tell; she didn't need to. The moment was already a total bust.

Vlad's eyes nearly jumped out of his skull when he reached nervous fingers up to his lips and retracting them, finding them stained with blood. He intently listened to his heartbeat in his throat and recalled why his lip was bloody. The blood must've been there from when he was biting his lower lip to keep quiet when Henry was... pleasing him, and his fangs probably punctured his skin and caused little drops of blood to appear. Now the blood was smeared, so it wasn't just two dots.

"Henry punched me in the mouth." Vlad blurted out without thinking. Henry laughed out loud, making Snow's mother turn to him. He held his hand over his mouth and continued to laugh.

"You know there's no violence in this house, Henry." Nelly frowned and walked over to Vlad with a washcloth, carefully dabbing his lip clean.

"Tell that to Vlad." Henry snickered quietly, earning Vlad's attention, and the vampire gulped nervously. It wasn't like Vlad to be so scared of himself, to be so afraid of the outcome of his actions, to be so nervous about things.

"Henry, that is not the same!" Nelly chastised, pushing Henry backwards toward the door. Vlad had never heard her be so stern and cross, but he just shrugged it off and told himself it was for his personal safety that she was aware.

Snow's parents both looked like outcasts; they just stood in the middle of the dining room by the table, watching Vlad be embarrassed by his foster mother, and watching a good friend of Vlad's be chewed out for his actions. Snow was liking it a little bit, but she never had luck on her side.

"Well... we really should... get going." Snow's mother smiled her little rat grin and grabbed both containers of leftover food, pushing Snow out the door with her hip.

"Mom!" Snow whined, being forcefully shoved from Vlad's home.

"Snow, let's go." Mother pushed Snow outside and closed the door behind them. Snow's father drunkily slumped to the door and simply pushed it open, and let it slowly creak closed behind him.

"It was a pleasure having you over!" Nelly called out to Snow and her parents before the door finally shut.

"It was a pleasure meeting all of you!" Snow's mother called back, then whispered to her daughter, "Snow, go get my purse. It's on the far chair on the right of the dining table."

"Fine." Snow jogged back into the house, her black skirt making a rustling sound as the leather rubbed against her skin.

Vlad's eyes darted to the door when Snow walked in, onyx eyes gleaming and crimson lips pursed in a smirk.

"It was a pleasurable experience." Snow smiled at Nelly, then quickly looked at Vlad. "Especially for Vlad."

"I would know." Henry smirked and blinked his teal eyes a few times as to say 'Lay off, bitch, he's mine, and I already have me written all over him'. Vlad instantly blushed bright rose and felt the sudden urge to burrow himself deep into his hoodie and hide. He wasn't at all embarrassed of him and Henry together, he was just worried what would happen if the secret were to get out.

"Snow, let's go!" Mother yelled from outside by the family's black Chevy.

"COMING!" Snow barked powerfully back. "Later, babe." Snow glanced back at Vlad then left. Finally.

"Vlad, why don't you go say goodbye to Henry and escort him outside to leave? Hm?" Nelly grinned, taking dirty food trays back into the kitchen.

Vlad felt suddenly restricted. It was like the air in the room was getting thicker and thicker and he was being suffocated._ Did she seriously just set my own trap? _Vlad wondered to himself. He gulped and reluctantly walked out into the frigid darkness with a wavering facial expression, as he tried to hide his nervousness, and dragged Henry out with him to the side of the house, where they were completely out of sight from Nelly at the front door - if she dared come out to spy.

Vlad knew very well what would happen in a few minutes. He knew very well what tricks Henry would play on him, and how they would turn out. Henry wasn't anywhere near as "pure" as he tried to persuade people he was, and as pure as he wanted them to think. He didn't want people thinking he was like a rapist or something, because they assumed he was a man-whore. He was richly seductive, manipulative, and strong-willed, and with that power, he would gain control over Vlad without even trying.

The young vampire let out an unsettled, wavering, shaky breath and pried through the thick darkness, tightening his grip on Henry's wrist and dragging him back to the side of the house. His stomach was in knots full of butterflies, and he felt that he was about to vomit. But not in the nauseous way - in the nervous way. They pounded against his tight abdomen with anxiousness, like small Newton balls clashing together, one after the other.

Vlad had Henry back against the house and he stood in front of the blonde young man he once called his best friend, and now and probably forevermore, referred to him as his sex toy. His hands began to tremble, and his heart pounded against his rib cage painfully like a big bass drum. Henry's boosting ego was radiating off of him in waves and it made its way around to Vlad, encircling the young Pravus with warm lust.

When Vlad forced Henry and he to lock eyes, he nearly fell forward and fainted as his brain quickly scanned and analyzed the sick, perverted expression written all over Henry's face. It basically spelled out 'You're in trouble'. Vlad could almost see the words appear on Henry's forehead.

"Glad you just set your own trap?"

The words thundered in his mind like loud clashes of lightning, echoing against the walls of his skill and aching like a vigorous smack. His telepathy buzzed like the faint sound of a dial tone.

"Why do you look scared, Vlad?" Henry's sudden words jerked Vlad out of his seductive trance. Vlad's dark eyes looked terribly frightened, and he hadn't even known it until Henry had assured him they were flooded with fear. Vlad's heartbeat didn't die down; it still remained as bass thumping from a stereo system.

"No reason." The raven-haired male lied poorly.

"Tell me." Henry pressed further, moving slightly closer to Vlad. He could hear the vampire's heartbeat quicken.

"N-nothing."

"Vlad..." Henry's hand softly caressed Vlad's cheek, rousing that faint red tinge on Vlad's alabaster cheeks that he tried ever so hard to hide, and that Henry tried ever so hard to bring out. Vlad mentally reprimanded himself for not having his hoodie on at the moment to burrow deep into the cottony blackness and hide himself from the world. He had taken the damned thing off before he walked outside with Henry, leaving him only in a black wife beater and his baggy gray pajama pants.

"Come on, spit it out." His silky-smooth voice curtained across Vlad's ears, and he could slightly make out a small moan eliciting from Vlad's lips. Vlad had never heard a sound so wonderful as Henry's voice. It turned him on all by itself, without even having to be near Henry, but just having to listen to him talk. He didn't need to be touched, he didn't need to be kissed, because whenever Henry was there, Vlad was ready to be pleased.

Vlad felt so out of place. Henry's voice was very deep and very smooth, and Vlad's had been pretty raspy for the past couple of days.

"Vlad..." Henry moaned with slight anxiousness, leaning in to drag his lips across Vlad's ivory ones in pursuit of getting Vlad to crack. Vladimir sighed aloud, wanting more.

"Why are you doing this for me?" He finally spoke, breaking apart the layer of thick silence that was choking the both of them. He swallowed the dry lump in his throat, trying to smooth out his crackly voice.

"Doing what?" Henry's curious hands ran lightly down Vlad's half-exposed chest, and rested on his hips, right on the rim of his pajama pants.

Vlad bit his lip, unsure if he should say what he planned to say. "How did we go from best friends... to sex toys?"

"You've been stressing way too much lately, dude. With Snow, with Joss, with Meredith, with Otis, with everything." Henry responded with a smirk, teal eyes glinting. "You needed relief."

"But I thought you were into chicks?" Vlad replied uneasily. Henry's grip on Vlad's hips was strong and stood firm, and only Vlad noticed that the distance between their bodies had vanished rather quickly.

"It's called bisexuality, dude." Henry chuckled darkly, pressing Vlad back against the side of the house.

And Vlad was suddenly right when he knew what were to happen.

"H-henry..." Vlad choked out weakly as Henry's lips descended onto his neck. They gently nibbled at the sensitive spots on the vampire's neck, and every time they went lower, Vlad had to push them further away from the house so he could let his neck bend backwards. Henry was becoming more and more daring with each second, whipping out his hot tongue to heat up the flesh he had previously kissed. He stopped short just below Vlad's Adam's apple and began to suck. A groan released itself from Vlad's throat nonchalantly.

Vlad could feel his eyes roll into the back of his head like marbles. He gasped loudly when Henry gently bit down on the crook of his neck.

Henry was a perfect lay; he knew very well where all of Vlad's hypersensitive spots were along his tight, porcelain body. He made sure to be gentle when dealing with Vlad's hypersensitivity, but he also wanted to be harsh enough to make Vlad aroused. And to do that, he didn't even need to touch him.

When Henry's sharp canine gently sank into Vlad's skin and scraped against a vein in his neck, he let out an audible moan, and his blood immediately tainted itself with all of his raging hormones, this poisonous blood rushing dramatically south. A fire burned deep inside his belly, growing stronger by the second as it was fed and fed with sexual lust. Henry's fingers ran down Vlad's spine and rested just above the vampire's crotch, making him shiver deliciously.

Somehow Vlad's lips connected with Henry's again, but it wasn't just a kiss like the ones they had shared before. Before, their kisses had been hot and slow, but this time, it was pooling with fierceness, and passion, and desire. The fire that had burned in Vlad's stomach spread and he could feel the heat seeping through his skin and crossing over to Henry's soul.

Vlad felt himself become very excited when Henry's hot tongue gently parted his lips and licked the roof of his mouth. He couldn't think straight, his vision was very blurred and the colors were unusually bright and vivid. He could see white rays of lights through the dark of the night, in the shadows of the thick trees. A high-pitched whine arose from inside Vlad's mind and it gradually grew louder and higher. His head ached, his body ached, and he could feel his veins aching.

"Aah!" Vlad moaned aloud when Henry's hand grasped the swollen bulge in his pajama pants.

Henry felt himself become hard, and he was simply turned on by the sexy noises Vlad was making. Whether it be the erotic moaning, or the panting, or the grunting, or the whimpers, it was all making Henry's mind spin.

"Vlad..." Henry whispered as Vlad's right leg wrapped itself around Henry's waist. Henry's hand began to rub Vlad's arousal, and fairly quickly. Vlad let out a crescendo of short moans and whimpers, while bucking his hips against Henry's hand. He had to hold onto Henry's shoulders just to keep himself from passing out. The fire grew to a wild ring and it flooded Vlad's whole body. Through the cold, frigid air, his entire body heated up like a firecracker. He could feel the little burning sparks prick under his skin. It actually _hurt._

Henry's administered tugs sped up, and he grinded his teeth together. He wanted to give Vlad release, he wanted to make Vlad relax and just enjoy what life has to offer. But, he was becoming frustrated, as the release he wanted Vlad to achieve wasn't arriving; it was stalling.

"L-let me g-go..." Vlad choked out, head bent back, silky raven hair glued to his face with little beads of sweat, his face pale red.

The blonde's hand gave one last slow, strong rub, and Vlad suddenly cried out loudly, cum leaking through the crotch of his pajama pants. Vlad fell limp against Henry's shoulders and he just stood there, legs connected around his best friend's hips, his head rested on Henry's neck. All was quiet and calm, the only sound to be Vlad's ragged panting. Henry brushed out Vlad's hair, humming all the while.

Then a harsh, worried voice cut through the calm silence like a hot knife through butter.

"Vlad?"

The vampire's eyes instantly shot wide open and he pushed himself away from Henry. Now Vlad could hear his own heartbeat pounding like it had just ten minutes earlier.

"Follow my lead." Vlad whispered cunningly, and Henry nodded in agreement.

Vlad came around the corner with Henry on his tail, and there, just as he had suspected, was Nelly standing on the front steps, washrag in hand, and little puffs of air escaping from her wrinkled lips. Her eyes were dark and full of worry, but also full of suspicion.

"What?"

"I thought you were taking Henry home?" Nelly questioned with wonder. "What were you doing back there?" She moved to the side a little bit, trying to peer around the far corner.

"I had to... talk to Henry. About Snow. And about the school prom." Vlad assured her, his voice wavering with the lie rolling off of his tongue. Suddenly, Vlad felt the wetness from his pants between his legs. He could've sworn he felt his face heat up, and, ashamed, he pulled his wife beater down over his crotch. It was a long shirt, so before, Vlad had it bunched up at the end.

"Oh... well... okay. Shall we see you tomorrow, then, Henry?" Nelly put on a sweet smile.

"Sure. If you want." Henry turned to look at Vlad, his blonde hair curtained over his eyes. "Bye, Vlad."

Vlad turned and looked back at Henry jogging down the sidewalk, and he raised his hand and gave a weak, subtle wave.

"Now, come on Vlad, get out of this weather. You'll catch a cold."


	4. Temperance

**A/N I never expected this story to be so loved! Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews! I apologize for not updating until now, I just have a stressful, busy life. Haha not really. But please keep those reviews coming, I love to hear what you guys have to say about this story!**

**XoXoXo**

Nelly pushed Vlad through the front door, Otis standing by the table with piled plates in hand. Vlad's face was hard, serious, annoyed. Otis noticed and suddenly felt a wave of anger flood through him as Vlad walked by. Otis shivered, trying to force the foreign heat out of his body.

Vlad could feel his own heart hammering against his rib cage as it throbbed uncontrollably. His adrenaline was still coursing rougly through his thick blood, and he was overcome by a bount of nausea. He let go of Nelly and slumped down into a dining chair, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Vladimir...I want an explanation, and I want it now." Nelly slammed her dishrag onto the table.

"To what, Nell?" He pounded his damp fist in front of him. He glared silvery-purple eyes at her, eyes full of annoyance. "What do you want to hear now?"

"Do not raise your voice to me, young man!" Nelly's face burned bright red. "I WILL get an answer out of you, if it is the last thing I do!"

"Yeah? An answer to what?" Vlad shot her a glare. Otis caught on quickly and put a hand on Nelly's shoulder. Her face paled some, but her scarlet blush remained.

"To...to..." She stuttered, looking around anxiously, before slapping her hands down on her apron. "As to why you always sneak off with Henry!"

"That's none of your damn business, Nell." Vlad sharply rose from the table. "Who told you that it was your job to decide what goes on in my social life? Who told you that you could interfere with who I hang out with? Tell me who, Nelly! TELL ME WHO!"

Nelly shrieked as two ivory fists pounded down onto the table, and the stack of dishes soared nearly a foot in the air. Otis was quick to extend his arm and catch the dishes as they sank back down towards the earth. Few, however, slipped from his grasp and shattered down onto the tile floor.

Vlad shot dangerous glares at both of them. He suddenly looked down at the table, and noticed the wide, extended crack in the wood. Shards of wood stuck out unevenly and without restraint.

"Vladimir, I don't know what's come over you lately, but I have to confess I am not very fond of it." Nelly wiped her brow with her bony fingers. "What happened to the innocent Vlad I once knew? What happened to the Vlad that would come home from school, as for some snack packs, and play video games with Henry? What happened to the Vlad that loved me as if I were his real mother?"

Vlad looked down, hoping they wouldn't see his eyes start to grow increasingly moist and red. Otis didn't have to look at the adolescent to know how he felt.

"I think what Vlad is trying to explain, Nelly," Otis walked over and put his hand on his nephew's shoulder. Vlad slumped down further into his arms, which were lazily folded around his head, "is that he is growing up to be a self-dependent, strong man, and doesn't need you to baby him any more. Is that not correct, Vlad?" Otis then plopped his hand down on the back of Vlad's head.

"Something like that..." Vlad mumbled impatiently.

"See, Nelly? It's all just a phase." Otis waved his hand and hugged his precious Nelly. "It will pass as he grows older. Then he will realize that he misses us."

She grinned lightly. "I suppose I might have been wrong to yell in the first place. I'm sorry, Vladimir." She held out her arms to let Vlad hug her. He just raised his head and looked at her with a look of confusion on his face.

"A hug, Vlad?"

He chuckled to himself and stood up. He was immediately stopped short when his eyes met Otis' from across the room. He managed to see his own reflection in Otis' dark glassy eyes, and noticed that his own eyes were burning a dark bloody red, pulsing with hunger.

He stared intently into the reflection, as the color in his eyes swirled and the red began to mix with pure black. It ignited like lava, sloshing and boiling, until he could feel the heat cloud over his mind.

Suddenly Vlad fell over, bent over on his knees, his head buried deep in his hands.

"Vlad!" Nelly shouted and rushed to his aid. Otis seemed to be ailing, as well. He was teetering back and forth in place, trying to regain balance while he rubbed his temples.

"O-Otis..." Vlad choked out. Nelly shot backwards, glancing at Otis. He had quickly turned ashen, and seemed to be staring intently at Vladimir. What Nelly found strange was that Otis never once turned his gaze to her.

Nelly stood up slowly and backed away from a fetal Vlad. "What...Otis...what is going on?"

His face suddenly turned fear-stricken. His eyes flicked to her then to Vlad and back to her.

"N-Nothing. We must not worry. It is nothing too vital." He lied.

The frightful look across her face told that she was in disbelief. "Otis."

Vlad groaned and picked himself up off the ground, face still buried in his hands. He seemed to be having much trouble keeping balance.

He suddenly opened his eyes and stared straight into the terrified eyes of his uncle.

"Oh no..." Otis sighed helplessly.

"What?" Nelly pressed. "What!"

Otis looked at her, then looked back at Vlad.

"I know what really went on between Vlad and Henry."

Vlad gasped quietly, yet sharply. He could feel his heartbeat increase in speed and his internal temperature skyrocket. He was afraid. He couldn't tell Nelly his secret! He couldn't tell Otis! Elysia would only find out about him and kill him. But how could Otis know? He had never spoken a word of it to anybody. Not even Meredith. He was too nervous to tell his sweet Meredith, because he knew she would think very differently of him once she knew he was gay.

He couldn't be found out yet.

If Elysia got his hands on him, either he or Henry would be killed. If Nelly got his hands on him, he'd be forbidden to see Henry. She had forbid sex until Vlad had moved out of the house. But Vlad knew he wouldn't be able to contain himself that long.

He didn't know what he could do.

Otis glanced at Vlad, who was frozen in his spot, confused and afraid. Then his eyes trailed to Nelly, who was glaring at him with an impatient look on her face.

Finally he sighed. "Due to Vlad finally processing through what we vampires call a second puberty," Otis looked at Nelly, "his body requires more human blood than he is used to. And the reason he and Henry always sneak off is because his body has periodic surges of hunger and bloodlust, which he has not yet learned to fully control."

Nelly shot a glare at Vlad, then sighed, softening her face. "I understand."

"But," Otis continued. "His hormones seem to be acting up, so when he starts to crave Henry's blood, his natural vampire hormones get confused and accidentally mix with his sexual hormones, causing him to want to have sex with Henry."

_Damnit, Otis, _Vlad thought. _I'm dead._

"Wha...? But...he...I..." Nelly stuttered, unsure of how to respond. "Is there a way to fix his hormonal frustration?"

"I'm afraid not." Otis pulled his hat off, placing it on the head of the dining chair. "I don't know how to phrase this without it seeming like Vlad's fault, which it is not, but it is basically because he chose to be attracted to men. The receptors in his brain do not receive messages of attraction from women, but they do receive them from Henry."

Vlad bit down on his lip and glanced nervously at Nelly. She looked as if she were about to cry.

He pulled his hood down further to cover more of his embarrassment.

"Is...is that true, Vlad?" Nelly walked over to him and bent down so she was level with him.

"Look at his eyes." Otis told her flatly.

"What..." She whispered to herself, before pulling his hood back. She could see two small trails of blood trickling down his chin from where his mouth would be. Then she noticed his eyes were tightly closed. "Vlad, open your eyes. Please."

He hesitated for a moment, and with the wait and desperation, it felt like an eternity.

"Vladimir." Otis barked sharply.

Vlad's eyes shot open, and Nelly suddenly screamed and backed away.

"How...how is that human!" She cried out.

"Nelly...what happened?" Vlad looked at her with confusion.

"Have you noticed your eyes?" Otis looked at him.

"No."

"One is red and the other is green!"

"So?"

"Vlad, the whites of your eyes are black." Otis stated seriously.

"WHAT?"

He rushed to the bathroom to check the mirror, just in case they were lying. His whole face felt like it was on fire, and in a second, so did his groin.

_Oh my God, where was Henry when you needed him?_

Taking one glance in the mirror, he saw exactly what they were talking about. One of his irises was blood red, and the other was a poisonous green. The whites of his eyes were completely black, and they were glazed over.

He blinked, and suddenly they returned to their normal silver, and the whites were further white. It was almost as if it were a hallucination, but he couldn't chop it off as his mind playing tricks on him. He knew it was known to happen to the most powerful vampires, and also to the damned.

He couldn't be one of the damned...he just couldn't! ...Could he?

"Vladimir, can you come down here please?" He heard Nelly shout from the living room downstairs.

He pushed open the door and bolted down the stairs.

Nelly sighed in relief when she saw white in Vlad's eyes.

"What happened? Where's Otis?"

"Otis had to go sort some things out with the Vampire Council." Nelly pushed Vlad's hood off. His black hair rustled over his face then fell immediately into place, not tangled in the least bit.

"I'm sorry, Nelly."

"I understand Vlad." She kissed his forehead lovingly. "Oh, I don't want to lie to you any longer."

."...Nell?"

She sighed at him. "I told Otis to visit Elysia and attempt to create a pill which I will put in your snack packs to seperate your confused hormones."

"Meaning...?" He drawled.

"Meaning that I want to make sure you don't rush to have sex at this age."

"Nelly!" Vlad practically shouted. He soon dwarfed her, as she cowered beneath him. "I'm almost 18!"

"So what?" She spat at him. "I do not want you contracting a sexually transmitted disease at this age! Especially an incurable one!"

"Sexually transmitted... Nelly, do you even know what the hell you're saying!"

"Vladimir! Look at my aunt Sofia! She died because she contracted an STD when she was 17! Your age!"

"I'm a vampire! I have immunity! Where the hell did this conversation even come from!"

"There is no immunity against incurable STDs!"

"NELLY, LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The floor beneath him suddenly broke its polish sealing and splintered under his feet. He could hear dishes in the kitchen fall and shatter, the drawers clatter against the wooden counter frame.

Vlad took a deep breath, hoping to calm himself before he did something he knew he would always regret. "I know for a fact Henry is clean."

"What about Snow?" Nelly crossed her arms and stated her words almost too seriously and strictly.

"I..."

She tilted her head in his direction, motioning her request for a complete answer.

"I don't hear an answer. Does that mean she's positive?"

"Nelly, how am I supposed to know?" Vlad ran his hand through his thick black hair. "Knowing how obsessed she is with me, she probably has every STD known to man!"

"Vladimir! Don't be rude!"

"Have you not seen how she molests me during dinner!"

"Knock it off, Vlad. Sure, Snow may be...a bit ditzy, and a bit confused in her head...but she is a nice girl, you have to admit. Why, look, two years ago you two had a thing. Remember making cupcakes in this kitchen?" She walked over and pat the countertop.

Vlad blinked back the formation of tears. He couldn't cry. He had no feelings for Snow left...well at least, not the way she had feelings for him. But he did feel bad. It was pretty much his fault she turned into such a pedophile. If he never dumped her for Meredithm, then went to Henry, she would still be her chill self.

"That was then. And this is now." Vlad clenched his jaw, looking at her with all the seriousness he could muster. "And I intend to live in the now." He walked out and started heading up the stairs.

"Where are you going, mister?" Nelly put her hands on her hips. Amenti trotted into the kitchen and wrapped herself around Nelly's ankles. She purred happily.

"I have homework." Vlad said nearly sarcastically. He finished up the steps, and nearly ran into his room.

He locked the door tightly behind him, then collapsed on his bed.

Different thoughts ran through his mind and rumbled like thunder. _Would my mom and dad be proud of me? I'm half a virgin at 17._

He decided not to bring himself back to the memory of his mom and dad, because he felt it was all his fault. He still felt that no matter what anybody said was the case, it was his fault. If only he had gotten them up. If only he hadn't been such a nice child that one day.

If only he wasn't born.

He no longer wanted his life if he was not allowed to have Henry in it.

Glancing at the window to make sure it was open so the breeze could roll in, Vlad took the picture of his mother and father off the nightstand, rubbed his thumb on the dusty glass, and fell into his own internal state of darkness.

_~BrittanyVonMonroe_


	5. Chastity

**A/N Lol I really like this chapter, Vlad and Henry get into all kinds of shenanigans ;D  
This is basically a filler chapter, because I don't want what I planned to happen so soon. So it's pretty much all fluff and smut ^-^**

**And three cheers to not updating in over a year, wooo.**

**Seriously, I don't know why it took me that long.  
**

**A/N #2: ...Christ, you people like this story THAT much?o.o I got like a shit ton of story alerts and favorites in my emails. I honestly never expected this story to be that popular. Really. I actually thought I did crappy on this story so far, because I have so much more in store that I can't wait to write. But please, keep reviewing. Seriously.**

**You guys are what keep my hope aliveeee.**

**P.S. I tend to type rather quickly, so I might make a lot of little typos. Please ignore them if I do make them.^-^**

**_**

The sun hid behind heavy, thick clouds, as they swelled up with water. The air was calm and dense, yet it felt heavy and humid, moist, deep. The whole sky began to blanket itself across the town. The shadows fell down on the idle citizens like a blanket. The scent of pine and sulfur began to waft in currents throughout the air channels. A storm was imminent, as well as close. The ground began to shift slightly, preparing for the downpour. The whole town was magical; it shifted itself and adjusted to the violent forces of nature. No other place on earth was known to be able to do that. The earth wasn't alive. The soil and tectonic plates were not alive. But in Elysia, everything was alive. Everything that was not supposed to be alive was alive. Everything that was once peacefully deceased was alive. Bringing the population down was an almost impossible task.

But the town had a slightly dark history. To regulate the population, sometimes they would trap people. They would misguide people to thinking they were being brought on a train or a plane to a place they wanted to go to, when they would be sent to crematoriums. That was the only available solution to stabilize the size of the population, when just under half of the people were the undead. And the problem was, they were literally what they were called - "undead". They were already deceased. Killing them would do no good. Burning their bodies seemed like the only better option.

Nelly and Otis still treated Vladimir like a child. They still chastised him about not talking to strangers. Although he was almost at legal age, the town was infested with officers looking for the undead. They were looking towards wiping out the entire vampire race, before the humans discovered they were among them, hoping that that would fix the overgrown population issue.

Vlad turned over, cracking his eyes open groggily. They were still heavy with sleep deprevation. He glanced at the time. _6:42. Shit, I have to get up._

He threw his legs over the side of the bed, turned his torso a couple times to straighten out his spine, and crawled his way to the dresser. He lazily picked out a loose black T-shirt, black skinny jeans, and a dark navy sweatjacket with white drawstrings hanging from the hood. He never really cared to dress up. He and Henry weren't a formal couple in the least.

_Yeah, because you two always end up getting dirty._

He froze as his thoughts wandered into dangerous grounds. He felt his fingers run past the drawstrings. Henry had always been so good at manipulating Vlad's body. Vlad wanted them to go further each time he thought about how it felt to be so helpless, so wrapped in white bliss. He wanted them to explore new territories. He wanted them to experience things that normal people would categorize as sin. He wanted to play.

But Henry was a cheeky little thing; he would figure out Vlad's intentions before he himself could run the thought past his eyes for a second opinion.

He dragged his somewhat-conscious body to the bathroom to rake a toothbrush lazily over his white teeth. He made sure to pay special attention to his fangs, getting rid of the blood stains. Just the memory of the blood made his mind flit back to Henry. _Ohh, Henry... _He froze in the middle of brushing his tongue to moan softly to himself. He couldn't wait to go see his Henry. _His _Henry.

He did find moments where he questioned himself of the subject known as Henry. Vlad was still adjusting to being gay, and Henry knew it, too. Henry knew it took a lot to get past one's sexuality. It took him three years to develop an attraction to guys. Today, he and Henry were going to his house, then going to the movies. Vlad especially liked going to Henry's early in the morning because Henry's mother made scrumptious blueberry waffles.

Vlad ran back into his room to find his Vans, slipped them onto his feet, ran a brush through his hair, and ran back out. He tiptoed down the hall to Nelly's room. The air was thick and silent, the soft sounds of snores being heard. He gently nudged Nelly's door open, seeing her and Otis sleeping soundly cuddled together. He grinned to himself and backed out.

He shut the door behind him and ran down the sidewalk, instantly feeling the cool, wet droplets burying themselves into his thick dark hair. His eyes glowed as he glared up at the sky, dark clouds staring back at him. He picked up the pace, the rain coming down harder.

"God fucking damnit." He muttered under his breath, feeling absolutely soaked layers through.

He finally slowed down at Henry's door, and knocked urgently. "Hello?"

He waited, rejection melting unto him. Was nobody awake yet? He pulled out his phone and checked the time. 7:23. Nope, they're awake. Henry's mother wakes up at seven sharp each day. And Henry wakes up shortly after.

"Hello?" He repeated, nearly shouting. God damn his impatience.

Vlad was shivering, his teeth chattering loudly, cold, white puffs of air escaping his lips. It was cold, and although he was an undead creature of the night, the cold fatigued him.

He could hear clicks behind the door, probably the locks being unlatched, and the door creaked open.

"Vlad." Henry smiled at his boyfriend, straight white teeth peeking out.

"Finally you answer." Vlad rolled his eyes and hurried into the warmth of the home. He stripped his sweatshirt off and tossed it lazily onto the stairs.

"Thanks for leaving your dirty laundry all over my house, man." Henry flipped his hair and smirked, jamming his hands into his pockets. His lips curled up into the smirk he wore, flashing just a bit of his white teeth. Vlad went absolutely nuts when Henry looked like that.

"Just like home." Vlad looked back at his wet sweatshirt, then looked at Henry. He didn't look at all like he just woke up. His hair was straightened, curtained around his face and eyes, just like Vlad liked it. He was wearing a white wife beater and darkwash skinny jeans, and white socks. His face was healthy and practically sparkling. Talk about getting your beauty sleep.

"Vlad? Is that you?" Henry's mother called before tutting out of the kitchen into the front room. She was a tall, thin, fit woman, with long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. Her face was shiny with sweat and pink with exhaustion. She was wearing a plain tank top and sweatpants, a stained apron curtained over her outfit to keep herself clean. "Welcome, Vladimir. Would you like some breakfast?"

"Always." He smiled at Henry's mom. She was such a good woman. She would never hurt a soul. She was very brave, very protecting, but not obsessive. She was a very good mother to Henry. "Thanks, Mrs. McMillan."

"So, how are, uh...Nelly and Otis?" Henry asked awkwardly.

Vlad bit his tongue. "What is it exactly you want to know?" He stated grimly.

"Do they know?" Henry moved closer to Vlad. "About us?"

"Uh...I..."

"Vlad?"

Vlad was stared down, and he sighed, defeated under Henry's deep glare. He really didn't want it to come out like this. He really didn't want it to come out at all.

"They forced it out of me."

Henry sighed in repetition. "Shit."

"I'm sorry man."

"Why can't they just accept it?" Henry rubbed his arm and walked over, sitting down on the stairs. "Why can't they just accept us? We were meant for each other, Vlad."

Vlad sat next to Henry, rustling his hand against his and entwining their fingers together. The boy's very own sincere words were making Vlad shake. "I don't know. But they're not mad about it." He wanted so much to be Henry's. He wanted nothing more than to have him.

"They're not?"

Vlad shook his head.

Henry grinned weakly and leaned over and kissed Vlad. Vlad instantly felt the urge to wrap his body around Henry's drown him like a tidal wave. Somehow he managed to stay still, just kissing Henry.

"Good."

Silence blanketed them once more.

"Does your mom know?" Vlad looked up at Henry.

"Y-yeah." Henry said unconfidently. "I mean, she wasn't mad, but-"

"You haven't told her, have you?" Vlad finished the sentence, grinning at him.

"No." Henry sighed.

"You'll have to tell her sometime."

"I will. Just...not now. It's too soon."

"Alright." Vlad smiled and laid his head down onto Henry's shoulder. "I'm tired."

"Too fucking bad." Henry chuckled, the vibrations reverbrating throughout Vlad's body. "I wanted your ass here today. We're gonna have fun."

"Fun?" Vlad smirked intently. He liked their verson of 'fun'.

"Mhm." Henry muttered.

"Here you go, boys." Henry's mother came out with two plates of waffles in her hands, one of which she handed to Henry, and the other which she handed to Vlad. She reached into her apron pocket and pulled out two forks and two knives. "Please don't make a mess on the carpeting. But if you do, there's cleaner up in the medicine cabinet." She walked back out.

"That's a pretty safe place to keep carpet cleaner." Vlad rolled his eyes.

Henry smirked in agreement. "It is, isn't it?"

Vlad chewed in silence. "So," he swallowed, "what movie were you thinking of going to see?"

Henry pondered this for a while. "Not really sure."

Vlad gave him an awkward look before bursting out laughing. "You made plans without having any clue of what you're going to do?"

"That's me." He stated proudly before jamming his fork back into his waffles.

"Ooh, how about we go see _The Macabre?_"Vlad suggested unexpectantly. "You know, the movie about the possessed puppets and mannequins?"

"That sounds awfully queer, my friend." Henry shook his head and laughed.

"Well, we don't have to be paying attention to the movie." Vlad looked Henry up and down with a seductive glare.

Henry felt a smirk crawl across his lips. He knew at that moment, exactly what Vlad's intentions were. Truthfully, he had never seen this side of Vlad. And he loved what he saw and loved what heard even more. He wanted to provoke that side personality of his again.

"Alright. I'm in."

_

The darkness of the theater washed over them, the loud blare of previews being heard from behind the seats. A few more steps in and it was soon noted that barely anybody was here. _Thank fucking God. _Henry smirked in the darkness, priding himself for attending this queer ass movie. Of course, he and Vlad were not going to be paying attention to the actual movie. He wanted to keep Vladimir as occupied as possible for as long as possible.

Vlad found two seats way in in the back, in the second to last row. Henry nodded in agreement, since nobody was in the row behind them. The previews soon ended, and the last of the people came pouring in, taking the seats in the middle and lower rows. Henry immediately jumped into the unfolded chair and kicked up his feet on the back of the seat in front of him. Vlad laughed at him, earning glares from the people in the front rows. He gave them the Devil's greeting, which earned him more glares and some appalled looks.

Henry noticed this and smirked. "Since when did you turn into such a fucking badass?"

Vlad smirked right back. "Since you stole half of my virginity."

Henry chuckled to himself, taking Vlad's hand and locking their fingers together. Vlad looked down at his hand and smiled.

"Since when do you hold hands?"

"Since...since...since because."

"Since because?"

"Yes mother fucker, that's what I said, isn't it?"

"Man, I love you." Vlad laughed, pulling Henry closer to him for a kiss. He felt the smirk against his lips immediately upon contact; that sadistic bastard. Henry knew what he wanted and what he was to do, and nothing was going to get in the way of his intentions.

Henry slipped his tongue quickly past Vlad's lips before the boy could even comprehend. Vlad immediately felt like they were going too fast, and they were in a public place, which made it even worse. If they were home by themselves, Vlad would never have stopped. He tried to pull away, and felt teeth latch onto his tongue and a hand squeeze his groin. It caught him way off guard, and he shoved Henry away.

"Dude, we can't be going this fast in a place like this."

"And why not?" Henry mumbled against the smooth porcelain expanse that was Vlad's neck. He had always wondered, just out of pure curiosity, what a vampire's blood tasted like. Vlad knew the taste of humans, and knew the taste of the undead, but it had Henry crawling with anxiety and itching to experience the unknown.

"W-we'll get caught you idiot!" Vlad looked appalled. 

Henry shrugged. "So what? Let them see. Let them hear us. They will know how much I love you."

Vlad blushed. "D-don't say that so freely!"

"Why are you so nervous, Vlad?" Henry stroked Vlad's stomach soothingly. He could feel the vampire shaking. Although cute, it was unnerving to see such a strong, invincible creature actually trembling.

"I don't...I don't want this to be...all that we are."

"Huh?" Henry was confused.

"I don't want our relationship to be just sex." Vlad searched Henry's eyes for any sign of anger or irritance and found none. "I think we jumped into intimate stuff way too fast."

Henry wore his fatal smirk like the skin on the back of his hand. "Fine." 

"Let's just...watch."

Vlad began to relax back in his seat and focus on the movie. He loved Henry, but sometimes he doubted whether Henry truly loved him back, or if he was just using him for his own selfish needs. Of course he wanted to fulfill those needs, but he also wanted to love Henry and be loved in return. He chopped his sensitive feelings up to never really having parents around to teach him the rights and wrongs about love. Otis and Nelly managed to pull the job off by a hair, but true parents always know best.

Henry's hand slid up Vlad's clothed thigh, sending hot tingles through the fabric.

"Henry, just please," Vlad sighed and shut his eyes, trying to calm down, "you can't go that fast."

Said blonde grinned devilishly at this statement. He knew that Vlad said it to tell him to back off and to relax, but the way the words were said basically stated that he could keep going, just slower. And keep going, he did.

"No worries." Sly fingers quickly slid under Vlad's shirt and pressed on his abdomen.

"H-Henry?" Vlad looked up at him.

"What? You said I can't go fast."

"Yes, but I meant-"

"I think you meant," Henry shut Vlad up by pushing his hand lower, rubbing it against his pelvis. The skin was warm to the touch and he could feel a distant throbbing somewhere, aching to be soothed. "to keep going. You know you want it, Vlad."

Vlad's face became flushed and red, the blushing creeping across his nose and cheeks. "God..." He was so horny; Henry hadn't even touched him directly yet and he was already prepared for the deed. He wanted to feel Henry touch him; he wanted to feel him inside.

Henry needed a moan. He knew Vlad was stubborn, and was not one to willingly do these things around others. They both were whispering, keeping their actions a secret to the viewers down in the front rows. It made it so much harder to keep the moans inside when you know, the second you become too loud, people will look at you.

"I...y-you...you can't do...nnhhh...w-we'll..." Stutters were all that came out of Vlad's mouth. His head was arched back, tossing and writhing on the back of the seat. He seemed distant, incoherent, trying to make sense of every little thing and failing at it.

"Come on, bitch." Henry shifted in his seat, slinging the arm rest back up so he could sit facing Vlad. He reached his free hand over and yanked the boy's zipper down, sliding his pants down a few inches.

"N-no...hnng..."

He noticed the growing bulge in Vlad's boxers, and slid his hand under the cotton fabric, tapping his fingers on the hard throbbing flesh that greeted him. He was instantly rewarded with a loud gasp that made a few people turn their way.

"A-ahh!"

Vlad's hand flew up to his mouth, covering it in shock. He was going to get them in so much trouble at this rate; he was going to get them caught and kicked out. Worse, caught. The last thing he wanted was for security to come into the theater, finding Henry's hand deep in Vlad's pants and Vlad shivering and sweaty.

"You like that." Henry murmured, running his tongue along Vlad's collarbone, his free hand sneaking up Vlad's chest muscles, feeling the skin twitch under his touch. He gingerly circled a nipple, hearing Vlad's gasps become labored and quick, his back arched off of the seat.

"Sh...shut up...mmn..." The vampire thrust his hips forward into nothingness, growing impatient. He was feeling way too hot, way too restricted in his clothes. He wanted to feel every inch of Henry's skin on him. He wanted to be out of his restraints. He felt Henry's hand drag slowly, antagonizingly slowly, up his shaft and back down again.

"Oh? So you'd rather I move my hands than my mouth?"

"T-that's not...what I me-ah!" Henry's hand traveled lower and found a nice little spot to tamper with. Vlad whimpered when his pursuer gently squeezed his balls, sending shockwaves of pleasure through him. He shivered, sweating, panting hard. Henry saw how hard he had become in such a small amount of time. He wanted to drive Vlad out of his mind with lust.

Vlad had never been manhandled like this; he was so turned on, he couldn't see straight. His eyes were lidded, his skin was flushed and damp, he was in dire need of completion. He gave desperate whimpers out into free air, which would've been heard if he wasn't biting the side of his hand in order to stifle his moans. It became harder and harder to keep calm when Henry was toying with him this way, finding new ways to play with him and string him along until he was allowed release.

"Hm. You know, if you're too loud, somebody will come."

"I kn...ow that! Ahh! ...f-fuck...Hen...ry..." Henry ran his thumb over Vlad's slit, causing him to arch up and break into shivers. He had to admit, the vampire never looked more beautiful. Hair sprawled everywhere, body arching up towards his own, lips slightly parted letting out little grateful mewls, eyes glazed over and darkened with lust, one hand between his teeth, the other gripping the arm rest of the chair. His legs were parted with Henry sitting between them. They were in kind of an awkward position; Vlad laying against the back of his seat but his legs spread towards the chair next to him, Henry kneeling before him, one hand in Vlad's pants and the other in his shirt.

"Henry...p-please..." Vlad gasped out, unable to take the teasing anymore.

"Please what?"

"Nnf...hwa...ahh..." Desperate noises replaced coherent thoughts. Vlad couldn't take it anymore. He felt as if he was going to explode. His skin burned with sexual need; his groin was hot and he bucked against Henry's arm to gain friction. Anything to end the torture.

"Ooh, you're a feisty one." Henry grinned devilishly and let his fingers travel lower, slipping one finger into Vlad's tight entrance.

"AH?" Vlad's eyes shot wide open and his whole body tensed. He had never been touched there before; that was a dirty spot. Things were only meant to come out of there, not go in there. It was such an uncomfortable feeling; every muscle in his body contracted and tensed up, especially the ones surrounding Henry's finger, preventing it from going in any further.

"Relax for me, Vlad." Henry cooed in his ear, lightly nipping the skin behind it. Vlad arched up, pushing his lower body against Henry's hand.

"It feels weird...h-hurts..." Vlad let out pained moans in Henry's ear, causing the blonde to groan. The vampire's voice turned him on so much; if Vlad kept this up, Henry wouldn't be able to last. But that was the problem - they couldn't have sex in a theater. It wasn't location. It wasn't surroundings. It wasn't the noise level. They just _couldn't._

"It's alright." The blonde offered sweet words, hoping they would make him relax. Vlad did relax a bit, hands gripping Henry's sleeves tightly. "You know I don't mean to hurt you. I know this is your first time doing something like this. It's self-explanatory that it won't feel amazing."

"Hnn...ahh...fwa..." Vlad writhed under his lover as the finger pushed its way forward all the way up to the knuckles. He was burning with libido; he wanted it, he _needed _it. He bucked his hips up, silently begging for more. He whimpered when Henry complied and his finger made a circular motion inside him.

"More?" Henry asked.

"God..." Vlad felt the finger begin to move in and out of him, and his pained moans quickly turned into pleasure-filled ones. "Hah...a-ahhh! Ooh...nnnh..."

Henry chuckled. "You're so sensitive. I love it."

"F-fuck...AH!" Henry's mouth covered Vlad's, just as he found the vampire's prostate. A loud, surprised moan fled from Vlad's throat, where it was swallowed by Henry's lips.

"You like that. You like me touching here." The blonde's finger jabbed Vlad's gland once again to prove his point.

"Aahh..."

He didn't know how Henry could talk so much; he knew he was aroused as well. Vlad couldn't even form a complete sentence let alone have a conversation.

"Brace yourself."

Vlad had barely any time to register what that meant, as Henry slipped a second finger inside him and began to thrust. His other hand abandoned Vlad's nipples and crawled its way to his shaft, stroking it in time to his thrusts. Vlad's moans turned into screams that were swallowed into Henry's mouth. He couldn't stop the sounds spilling from his throat even if he tried. He moved with Henry's hands, pushing himself against his fingers as he was impaled on them. He was way too hot; he needed to come. He felt like he would die if he didn't. His nails clawed at Henry's skin, begging him to continue. He was so dirty, so naughty, so wrong for doing this. So wrong for doing this in public around other people. He didn't care if someone knew what they were doing at this point. He was so painfully hard, so wet with perspiration, so desperate for release.

"Hah...nyah...ahh...mmn..." His tongue wrestled with Henry's as he shook, feeling his orgasm building as he writhed under the body giving him so much pleasure. His skin tingled, hips bucking begging for contact, nails digging into Henry's shirt, eyes screwed shut, brows curved upward in pleasure, lips trembling, legs hooked around Henry's lower back.

"Your voice turns me on so much...makes me so hard, Vlad." Henry was enjoying torturing him way too much for his own good.

"Shut...ahh...up..."

Vlad's muscles twitched and clenched, a sign that he was close.

"H-henry...please...I can't..." Vlad arched up into Henry, pressing as much of himself as he could to the other.

"I know." Henry kissed Vlad's exposed neck, causing Vlad to arch his head back even more. He was close, so close, just waiting for something to send him spiraling over the edge. He wasn't left waiting for long, as Henry's fingers suddenly twisted inside of him, sending electrifying sparks of pleasure into his groin, and he released all over Henry's hand.

"HAH!...aahhh!" He forgot how to breathe momentarily. He couldn't remember ever coming so hard in his life.

Henry's fingers slowly retracted from Vlad's taut body, allowing the vampire to regain composure and slow his breathing.

"Henry..." Vlad looked into his eyes, a gaze full of lust and appreciation. He was thankful to Henry for allowing him release.

"You taste good." The pervert was licking Vlad's cum off of his fingers.

"Shut up." Vlad looked down to zip up his pants. He felt so wrong, so dirty, and yet so satisfied. It was a naughty sin, but it felt so right to sin with the one he loved. He would give himself to Henry until the other grew tired of him. He would be Henry's play toy if he was asked to. He would allow nobody else to touch him, allow nobody to have him. Henry was his and he was Henry's.

"What? It's true. Mmm. Must've been those blueberry pancakes."

Vlad burst out into silent laughter. "Shut up!"

"Stop telling me to shut up." Henry chuckled and leaned in to press his lips to Vlad's in a soft kiss. Vlad didn't resist in the least bit. His hands went up to tangle themselves in Henry's soft hair. He smiled against Henry's lips. He had someone he could relate to and joke with. He had someone he could be romantic with. He had someone he could sin with and there be no doubt or regret. He had someone who would be there for him until the end of life itself, until it was Vlad's time to leave.

He had someone who was worth dying for.


End file.
